


The Monster In The Mind Palace

by flawedamythyst



Series: The Monster In The Mind Palace [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk-through adventure game in which you play John, navigating your way through Sherlock's mind palace while a monster chases after you. Can you defeat the monster before he destroys all of Sherlock's memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster In The Mind Palace

You're dreaming. Something shadowy is chasing you, following you from dream to dream as you try to get away. You're in a zoo, at Camp Bastion, running through the corridors of your old university halls. The dark figure is always just behind you, not letting up for a moment.

Play the game here: [The Monster In The Mind Palace](http://www.philome.la/flawedamythyst/the-monster-in-the-mind-palace)


End file.
